


Cold and Hot

by auraya



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Cal/Gill if you squint, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraya/pseuds/auraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot. Fall, coffee, and whipped cream.</p>
<p>Originally posted on ff.net on 10/4/2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Hot

A brisk wind yanked at Gillian's red peacoat, scattering fallen leaves around her. Fall had come quickly, the brilliant reds and yellows adorning the trees that stood tall underneath the overcast sky.

She shivered, pulling the coat tighter around her body and hurried across the parking lot. Entering The Lightman Group, the heat washed over her as she rubbed feeling back into her red-tipped ears.

Gillian headed down the hallway, her heels tapping across the floor.

"Oi, Foster!" Cal called, as he rapidly strode up to her, grabbing the nook of her arm to spin her around towards the entrance.

Gillian sped up her steps to keep pace with Cal whose confident strides left his blue and maroon scarf flapping behind him.

"Why the hurry?" she queried.

Gillian was not eager to head back into the chilly autumn air. She braced herself against the blast of cold that slammed them as Cal pulled open the glass door.

"New case. You'll see when we get there," Cal gave her a cheeky grin.

Gillian shook her head good naturedly and rubbed her hands together, stating, "We're going for hot coffee first."

"If you say so, love," he slung one arm lazily over her shoulder as they veered towards the café across the plaza.

Bells jingled above the door as they entered. A few customers were scattered through the shop, occupied in various ways. The owner approached the counter with a smile and greeting. Employees of The Lightman Group were frequent customers, the café's proximity working to his advantage.

"The usual black coffee?" he asked Cal, as Gillian scanned the blackboard's chalky listings.

Cal gave a slight nod, threw down a couple bills, and went to sprawl in a nearby plush chair.

A small smile played across her face as she pondered all the choices.

"I'll have the white chocolate mocha, one shot, extra hot and caramel sauce on top," she decided.

After she paid, Gillian sat neatly next to Cal, crossing her legs, while they waited.

"The poor bloke. Your orders get more complicated every time," Cal sympathized.

"It's his fault for opening a café," she protested weakly, trying to suppress a grin.

"Cal and Gillian!" the owner called out.

As they took their respective coffee cups, Gillian gave the owner a brilliant beaming smile in thanks, weakening the knees of the males in range.

"We need to make a detour by my car," Gillian mentioned as they exited.

Cal's brows raised, "Whatever for?"

Pertly, she replied in a playfully mocking tone, "You'll see when we get there."

The car beeped as Gillian unlocked it, pulling open the passenger door. She reached over to the glove box, popping it open as Cal watched perplexed.

A red and white canister lay within. Gillian grabbed it and, in a well practiced gesture, swiftly flicking off the red cap with her thumb. The cap landed in the passenger seat with the coffee cup lid following shortly. Cup in her left hand, she pressed the nozzle, spraying a heaping of whipped cream onto the steaming surface.

"Would you like some more coffee with that sugar?" Cal asked incredulous.

Gillian giggled and then, eyes lit with joy, she delved into the pile of whipped cream and coffee. Emerging for air, the whipped cream left a clear outline upon her face.

Sensually and fully aware of the outcome, she slowly licked the excess whip cream off her lips, smirking at Cal. Appreciative he cocked his head, his eyes raking over the view before him.

"Missed a spot, love," Cal murmured gently, leaning forward. He raised his index finger wiping the last trace of cream off her lips. Their eyes met; blue greeting hazel. Time froze as an often recalled list of pros and cons collided within their heads. A nearby car alarm shook them out of their stupor as they simultaneously took a step apart returning to the reality of their lives.

As they headed off, Cal muttered under his breath, "What sane person keeps whip cream in their car like a spare tire anyways?"


End file.
